I'm Fine
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: What seems like another take down, ends in shots being fired.


**This is just going to be a one shot. I needed something to clear my head and haven't done a weekly prompt for awhile, so I decided to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds, I just manipulate their characters.**

**Prompt: Criminal minds weekly forum three elements prompt for September:week 1.**

**Elements: an injury, a cute doctor or nurse, embarrassment.**

**Summary:What seems like another take down, ends in shots being fired.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

**_I'm Fine_**

Emily was heading to work like just any other day she went by her new favorite coffee shop. It was very busy like it was every morning but you just couldn't beat their coffee. Emily was standing in line waiting to order. After she payed she and waited for her coffee to be made. When the worker called a cafe mocha Emily got her coffee. She turned to leave when she bumped into someone.

The guy says, "I am so sorry, I was in a hurry."

Emily replies, "It's fine, you barely spilled any coffee on me."

Extending his hand, "I'm Doctor Mark Shelly."

Emily replies, "Agent Emily Prentiss."

"What agency?" Mark asks.

"FBI. What hospital?" Emily states.

"St. John's." Mark answers, "It was very nice to meet you. Maybe we can get coffee sometime without me spilling any on you."

"Maybe we can." Emily replies.

He hands her his card. Emily smiles at him then heads for the BAU.

She enters the office and sits down at her desk. "What's up princess?" Derek asks.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Emily replies.

Derek adds, "Oh something is up. I can tell."

Emily smiles, "It's a good morning."

Derek chuckles, "I'm sure that's it."

Hotch comes by and says, "Conference room."

"I guess you don't get to finish interrogating me." Emily states getting up heading for the conference room.

They all gather around the round table and JJ explains how Metro PD had called them in to profile two suspects. One was in custody and the other they were still tracking.

They head over to the police station and Hotch splits them up. Hotch orders, "Morgan, JJ, Reid stay back and find out what the suspect knows. It could help us with take down. Rossi, Prentiss, and I will head over to meet Swat where they believe the other guy is inside a warehouse."

They go their separate ways. JJ, Morgan, and Reid couldn't get much out of their suspect about the partner before he lawyered up.

Rossi, Hotch, and Emily all vest up when they arrive on scene. They coordinate with Swat and split up. Emily goes with a few guys and takes the back, while Hotch and Rossi go with the remaining guys and take the front.

They count, "1,2,3." then kick the doors down at the same time. Emily and the two swat guys go and begin searching rooms, kicking down doors as they go. Same as the other team.

Hotch and Rossi had almost cleared their section. They were radioing back and forth, and so far everything had come up clear. Emily calls, "There is a small walk way that leads to a room here. It's the only place we haven't checked."

The three of them head that way when they get an all clear over their radio. One of the guys kicks the door open. When they enter the room, they had spotted their suspect. Within seconds he had fired off four shots. They had all fired three back at him, ultimately ending his life.

Emily had gone backwards with the impact of the bullets hitting her. She tried to get up but that was way too painful. She turned her head and saw that one of the other Swat guys was hit too. It looked like a bullet to the head. She saw that the only one of them that hadn't been hit was radioing the others to let them know of the situation.

Hotch, Rossi, and the swat guy were exiting the last room when their radios came live hearing shots fired, repeat shots fired. Officers down. The three of them didn't need to hear a word more before racing to their location. They found them rather quickly and went straight over to Emily. She says, "I'm fine, help him."

Hotch says, "Breath, you just got winded."

He and Rossi go to check the body of the suspect. There was no pulse. The ambulance arrived moments later. They loaded the swat guy on and his partner rode with him.

Emily, Rossi, and Hotch walk out of the warehouse and there were at least a dozen other cop and FBI cars there. Emily was sat down at an ambulance. The medics checked her out as Hotch was approached by another agent. He took a few steps towards her.

She says, "Aaron."

Hotch replies, "Jenny. Emily this is Agent Samuels. She is going to ask you a few questions."

Jenny asks, "That hurt? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine." Emily replies.

Jenny agrees, "Yeah, I bet." She gestures for Emily to follow her over to the communication van.

Once inside Jenny says, "We are going to need your vest, okay."

"Yeah." Emily begins to take it off as a forensic guy comes over to take it. He also takes a swab of some of the blood from her cheek.

"Let's have a look at the damage." Jenny states.

"I'm fine, really." Emily argues as she lifts up her shirt. They both look at the big bruise that began to form on her abdomen.

"You should really go to the hospital." Jenny mentions.

Emily says, "I'm fine."

"How many times have you said that today?" Jenny questions.

"Like a hundred." Emily says.

Jenny adds, "Probably going to say it like a hundred more before anyone starts believing you. Emily, right? Wanna tell me what happened?"

Emily begins, "Yeah, we uh, umm..."

"No rush. It's no big deal. I got shot once, in the vest. Right in the shoulder. Puked for three days. Didn't go to work for a month. I was the painkiller queen. I could tell you every soap opera plot for 33 days." Jenny explains.

"We got a call. The BAU. So we went to the station. Three of us stayed back. The other three of us here, helping Swat. Hotch, and Rossi went with one of the guys." Emily says.

"So you went with the other two guys." Jenny mentions.

Emily agrees, "Yeah, we had been joking. Nothing to distract us. They were hitting on me. Especially Swat guy two. They made a joke saying the never told their names. So I gave them numbers, which made them eventually cave in. Sean. Sean Peterson was right next to me and his partner on his other side. We were checking the ground floor. Cleared everywhere except for one spot. Found a hidden door. Sean kicked the door down. The suspect immediately fired at us. We all rapidly fired back. He was dead. I was hit in the vest and Sean was hit in the head."

They had finished up and Emily exited the van and saw that the rest of her team had arrived. Derek asks, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily agrees.

"You sure?" JJ questions.

"Yep, can you drive me home?" Emily asks.

JJ mentions, "Of course. As soon as Hotch gives us the okay."

Hotch had overheard their conversation then turned to look Emily in the eye. "Go, Em, I do not need to see you in the office for awhile. Take some of your vacation days."

Emily adds, "Will do."

Emily and JJ walk off towards an SUV and get in. JJ drives for a few moments before saying, "The hospital is 10 minutes away. I could take you there."

"Really JJ, I'm fine. I just wanna go home. It's been a long day." Emily says.

"Okay." JJ nods.

It was a few days later and Emily was lying on her couch watching some random daytime television program, not that she was actually following it because she was hyped up on the drugs she had been taking. I guess that is what happens when you get shot. She had been watching some show called _General Hospital _when that reminder her of the doctor she had met the day she got shot. She searched for his number and decided to call.

After a few rings she gets and answer, "Hello." Mark says.

"Hey, hey, it Emily." She says.

"Oh right from the coffee shop, I was starting to wonder if you were actually going to call." Mark mentions.

"A lot has been going on." Emily supplies.

Mark suggests, "I would love to hear about it over say coffee in an hour."

"It's a date." Emily says.

In an hour they meet at the coffee shop their, coffee shop and talk away. Emily was glad she got out of her apartment. After the first few days all the puking stopped and she was grateful for that. She really appreciated Jenny sharing her insight of when she got shot. It hurt worse than you could imagine, but the pain pills helped a lot. She couldn't stand another soap opera though, espacially since she saw herself actually enjoying them.

They got their coffee and exchanged conversation for they next hour, telling each other about what had happened in their lives since they last saw each other at the coffee shop. They even agreed to go on another date the next night.

A few weeks later Emily returned to work and joined the others in the round table room. Hotch asks, "How you doing?"

"Great." Emily replies.

Morgan says, "It's good to have my princess back. Pretty boy was getting a little clingy."

"Hey." Reid says.

Rossi asks, "What did you do, while you had some time off."

"Nothing special. My mom came by for a surprise visit. Only funny thing is I could have sworn she said she was going to be in Italy last time we talked. I never mentioned getting shot to her but somehow she knew." Emily explains glaring between Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch admits a little embarrssed, "I didn't think she would come see you. Just thought she would call."

"She hates my guts." Emily supplies.

"Thought it would be good." Hotch adds.

"See anyone else?" Morgan inquires.

Emily says, "Only in your dreams will you find out."

This gets a laugh from the others leaving Morgan wondering.

Morgan adds, "Right, so how are those soap operas you entertain yourself with."

"You wish I would tell ya. Keep on dreaming." Emily supplies.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review. I love to hear what you guys think.**


End file.
